It's Destiny
by ChuitoReyes
Summary: Encontar a alguien que te entienda es dificil, pero no imposible. Eso le paso a Jack solo que cuando creyo que tenia una oportunidad se dio cuenta de que Elsa no lo podia ver. Luego de un tiempo el vuelve para darle un poco de diversion y algo inesperado para el ocurrio."Es el destino" penso Jack
1. Te vi por primera vez

Te vi por primera vez

* * *

><p>Hace mucho, mientras viaja, me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal en los vientos que rodeaban a Arendelle. No me tomo mucho tiempo averigurar de que se trataba ya que mientras me dirigia al pueblo vi que estaba cubierto en hielo y a una chica vestida con un traje azul oscuro y capa violeta que corria por el lago mientras este, bajo sus pies, se congelaba. Quise saber si ella tenia los mismos poderes que yo.<p>

Vencido por la curiosida, decidi seguirla. La segui hasta una montaña donde observe como su actitud se transformaba totalmente, tal vez tenia miedo de herir a alguien y por eso huyo a un lugar donde no se iba a aparecer nadie. Se equivoco. Yo estoy aqui. Observe como se quitaba su capa y comenzo a utilizar sus manos para hacer hielo, yo tenia razon, tiene los mismo poderes que yo poseo.

Vi como corria por la montaña y creaba una escalera de hielo, luego de correr por ella llego al otro lado y piso el suelo donde segundos despues se convirtio en un copo de nieve gigante, unica diferencia es que este era de hielo tambien. La vi usar toda su fuerza para sacar hielo del suelo y convertirlo en un castillo. Antes de que el techo se cerrara entre. Me quede parado, observandola.

Ella se veia un poco mas feliz que hace rato, tenia menos miedo. Tiro su corona, espera ¿corona? Asi que ella era la heredera al trono de Arendelle, interesante. Luego de soltarse el pelo y dejarlo en una trenza se hizo un traje azul claro y camino hasta su no me podia ver, pero, no me podia ir, era la primera vez que encontraba a alguien 'como yo'.

Una vez ella parecia un poco mas calmada y podia controlar mejor sus poderes, opte por seguir mi camino. Le desee buena suerte sin darme cuenta de que lo habia dicho en voz alta.

De la nada ella pregunto.

"¿Quien eres"

Emociodano decidi acercarme un poco mas a ella y decirle quien era, pero ella camino hacia mi direccion atravesandome, buscaba a la persona posedora de la voz que aparecio de la nada en su castillo. No me podia ver, no sabe quien soy.

Un poco mas deprimido me pare enfrente de ella, alze mi mano y le toque la mejilla. Aparentemente ella sintio eso por que poso una de sus manos encima de la mia pero siguie mirando para todos lados sin mirarme a mi. Dudo que alguna vez pueda verme. Y con eso me aleje del unico lugar donde habia encontrado a alguien que tal vez me podria comprender.

* * *

><p>Corto, lo se , pero no logre encontrar algo mas para poder añadir, perdon.<p>

Nueva aquí,

Chuito


	2. Creiste en mi

Creiste en Mi

* * *

><p>Luego de que Elsa regresara a Arendelle, tomo su puesto como reina. Al principio todo estaba fantastico, pero al pasar el tiempo sintio muy fondo en su pecho que algo faltaba. Ella hacia su trabajo y sin embargo las cosas que hacia se comenzaron a tornar monotonas.<p>

Las invitaciones a fiestas y peticiones de otros paises la atrapaban en su puesto. Ella trataba de pasar mas tiempo con su hermana pero cuando decidia que iba a visitar su ciudad una carta llegaba y se tenia que quedar todo el dia en su oficina. Su trabajo la estaba drenando y nisiquiera sus poderes la ayudaban.

Todo era terrible y agotador, y ella habia decidido que no queria seguir pero tenia que. Todo el tiempo era lo mismo.

Hasta que un dia agarro su ultima carta del dia. Cuando Elsa la abrio , de ella salieron hermosos copos de nieves que se elevaron en el aire. Sus ojos se iluminaron, algo se encendio dentro de ella. Sintio que luego de tanto tiempo, algo interesante pudo llegar a sus manos.

Los copos de nieve se convirtieron en un conejo que iluminu la habitacion en la que ella se encontraba.

Algo nuevo

Curvado'

Suave

Brinco de aqui a alla echando chispas y nieve por todos lados. Realmente no me molestaba que echara nieve ya que de un segundo a otro este conejo me hizo el dia. Su hielo siempre era solido como roca , asi que ella no sabia que las cosas congeladas podian ser asi de hermosas.

Ella abrio la ventana y observo esa hermosa magia volar hacia el cielo.

Dando vueltas

Brillando

Y

Lentamente

Terminando en mi mano.

La observe por un rato, yo supuse que ella necesitaba un poco de 'diversion'. Un poco de diversion para alegrar su vida ahora que habia superado su miedo a sus poderes. Ella se quedo observando donde el conejo se habia devasnecido, yo sabia que no me podia ver. No puedes ver algo en lo que no crees. Ella solo podia ver mi magia.

Sin embargo yo sabia que la sonrisa que tenia en su cara estaba ahi gracias a mi. Si tan solo me pudiera ver...

Luego ella cogio el sobre y miro la parte de alfrente de este. Ella observo una pequeña pista que trate con todas mis habilidades de crear ( La pista es mi firma en el sobre y la verdad es que no se leer ni escribir muy bien)

Ella observo la firma por un rato

Y luego todo comenzo con solo esas dos palabras.

"¿Jack Frost?"


	3. Borrado

Borrado

* * *

><p>Era noche cerrada en el pueblo de Arendelle. El castillo, como siempre, se mantenía igual que la noche, con candados en las puertas, las ventanas cerradas a cal y canto, y las cortinas impidiendo ver las estrellas.<p>

Sin embargo, una puerta trasera se abrió y, antes de que nadie pudiera impedirlo, una figura cubierta con una larga capa blanca corrió al bosque.

Nada podía encerrar al invierno.

Cuando había llegado al borde del lago, Elsa redujo la marcha, quitándose la capucha para poder sentir el aire invernal que siempre la acompañaba. Vivir encerrada le había hecho temer su propio poder, pero sabía que había belleza en él, como una vez le había dicho el troll. Y, pese a los intentos de sus padres de mantener aquella magia en su interior, ella no era capaz de dejar de lado la parte más importante de ella, aquella con la que había crecido.

Miró, nerviosa, la superficie cristalina del lago, con la luna reflejándose justo en el centro. El viento había dejado de soplar, lo que convertía el lago en un espejo perfecto. De pronto, los recuerdos de su pasado volvieron a ella, deslizándose por el lago con aquel ser que aparecio por una noche y desaparecio tal y como llego.

Poso sus dedos sobre el agua y sintiendo el frio en sus manos cerro sus ojos … Una extraña calidez la envolvió.

-Jack Frost...- recordaba haber visto a aquel ser volando afuera de su ventana mientras el conejo de nieve se desacia en su mano. Recordaba como el le dijo que la primera vez que la vio fue cuando huyo por primera vez e intentaba aislarse y recordaba como el le dijo que la escucho cantar y que en la parte que dijo "se fue la chica ideal" el penso "ella se ve demasiado perfecta e ideal para mi"

Luego de haberlo visto en mi ventana me dijo que lo acompañara al lago , cosa que hize. Cuando llegamos nos quedamos viendo el agua un rato y el fue el primero en hablar.

-El amor verdadero fluye como el agua- me miro y sonrio.

Invadida por la nostalgia, posó con cuidado el pie en el borde del lago, sintiendo como, sin apenas desearlo, una fina capa comenzaba a cubrirlo. Un segundo paso, y un tercero, y poco a poco el lago quedó completamente cubierto por el hielo. Elsa sonrió. Hacía tiempo que su poder no era usado para el bien. Tanto tiempo temiéndolo casi le hacían olvidar lo que era capaz de hacer si no había nadie cerca a quien perjudicar.

Una ligera risa se escapó de sus labios, comenzando a deslizarse, al principio de manera torpe, hasta que logró recordar cómo era el movimiento de sus piernas por el hielo, algo más ágil. Estaba en su mundo, siendo libre, siendo ella, apreciando cada brisa invernal y cada copo de nieve, así como la escarcha que se formaba en los árboles cuando se acercaba, los surcos que se formaban en el hielo al patinar sobre él…

Una risa, sin embargo, la distrajo, y ella tropezó, mirando alrededor asustada. El hielo comenzó a quebrarse

- ¿Q-quien anda ahí?- Se atrevió a preguntar Elsa, intentando recomponerse mientras se preguntaba cómo hacer que el hielo volviera a formarse.

-Que ¿no te acuerdas?- No puede ser, esa es una voz que podria reconocer en cualquier lado.

-Muestrate, estas ante la realeza- creia que era èl pero no estaba segura, tenia que tener cuidado.

-¿Que hay de divertido en mostrar mi presencia?- Ok, ahora estaba absolutamente segura de que era èl.- Vamos, di mi nombre y me muestro.

Segui el sonido de su voz y le lance una bbola de nieve que obviamente èl no se esperaba. Lo escuche caer y escuche como se quejaba.

-¿Asi es como recibes a un viejo amigo? - Estaba sonriendo hasta que escuche ese comentario, eso me hizo recordar aquella noche tiempo atras.

-He notado que no confias mucho en tus poderes.

-¿Tanto me observas?-dijo ella juguetonamente pero observo como el volvia a mirar el lago un poco sonrojado, entonces ella se puso seria.- ¿Desde cuando me obsevas?

-Hace unos... tres años

-¡¿TRES AÑOS?!

-Perdon, realmente me pareciste interesante, tienes los mismos poderes que yo, mismo color de cabello, sabes cantar ect.-dijo todavia sonrojado.

-Claro, te perdono- vi como sus labios creaban una pequeña sonrisa.- Contestame ¿quien eres?

- ¿Yo? Un viajero ambulante, seducido por el invierno repentino de este lago.- Sonrió él, divertido.

- No me vengas con rodeos, así no es forma de tratar a la reina de Arendelle. Responde a la pregunta.

- Bueno, su majestad, soy Jack Frost.- Dijo, haciendo una reverencia que desequilibró la placa de hielo en la que estaban. Elsa ahogó un chillido, intentando advertirle, pero antes de darse cuenta, Jack había posado con rapidez la vara sobre el hielo, soldándolo con una fuerte capa de hielo.

-Ignorando lo que acaba de pasar, ¿tu eres el Jack Frost que me envio la carta?

-El unico- dijo haciendo otra reverencia.

-Basta de reverencias, ¿por que me has pedido que viniera al lago?

-Te dije, me senti seducido por cuan hermoso se ve el invierno en este lago y decidi compartir tal belleza con otra belleza mas, quiero ver cual de las dos se opaca ante la hermosura de la otra.

Elsa se sonrojo y carraspeo para cambiar de tema.

-Tambien quiero que uses tus poderes sin tenerles enseñaré lo que sé… Pero con una condición.- Sonrió él, alzando un dedo frente a ella.

-¿Condicion?-Preguntó Elsa, contrariada. No se esperaba que un plebeyo como Jack Frost la estuviera imponiendo condiciones.-¿Que condicion?

- Que lo hagamos divirtiéndonos.- Sonrió él, arrastrando a la joven por la pista de hielo improvisada que era el lago.

- ¿Estás lista?- Preguntó Jack, observando el pequeño trineo en el que estaban. Elsa suspiró.

- Creo que no.- Comentó la joven, observando la estructura inestable cubriendo apenas una pequeña capa de nieve.- Sigues sin entender que mi poder da miedo, Jack, no está bien que haga esto.

- Oh, Elsa, ¿quién te dijo tal mentira?- Saltó Jack, girándose en el trineo y haciendo que este oscilara de manera precipitada, aunque no llegase a deslizarse colina abajo por los pelos. Elsa miró al joven asustada.- Hay magia en tu creación y, no solo eso. Es preciosa. ¿No has visto lo bien que quedaron los árboles cubiertos de hielo? Seguro que a un amigo mío le encantaría ver eso en Navidad.

- ¿Quién?- Se sorprendió Elsa, arqueando la cabeza. Pero como respuesta solo obtuvo una risa y una negación, mientras Jack se inclinaba hacia delante y hacía que el trineo comenzara su descenso. Elsa se abrazó asustada a Jack, viendo peligrosamente cerca las ramas de los árboles.

En su mente, Elsa maldecía una y otra vez las disparatadas ideas de su compañero, pero sin embargo, no podía quejarse que no fueran eficientes, había conseguido crear una docena de rampas sin apenas segundas opiniones, justo como cuando ella y Anna eran pequeñas, pero sin fallar una sola vez. Creía que Jack seguía ayudándola un poco, tenía la sensación que alguna vez se iban a escapar del camino y entonces de golpe aparecía una ligera cuesta que hacía que el trineo se elevara del suelo y ella tuviera tiempo a recalcular su ruta. Pero si él parecía dispuesto a afirmar esas suposiciones, sería dentro de mil años.

- ¡Agua!- Gritó Jack. Elsa miró petrificada como poco a poco se iban acercando a la superficie del lago, intentando tal vez crear una capa de hielo sobre ella… Pero entonces vio a Jack reír, y antes de darse cuenta, había saltado del trineo y dejaba que el joven cayera al lago él solo. Una pequeña venganza no venía mal. Elsa se apartó la nieve de la ropa con dignidad mientras iba caminando hacia el lago, justo cuando el joven de pelo blanco salía boqueando en busca de aire a la superficie.

- ¿Que pasó?- Preguntó ella, fingiendo sorpresa.- ¿Por qué no lo congelaste?

- Era tu trabajo…- Murmuró él, saliendo del agua y sacudiéndose de un modo que solo él y los perros parecían saber.

Elsa se tapó la cara con cuidado, procurando guardar la risa. Había disfrutado, pero por alguna razón le parecía mala idea informar al joven de aquel dato. Jack, sin embargo, logró escucharla.

- ¿Te estás riendo de mí?- Preguntó él, mirando maliciosamente a la joven. Ella negó, todavía con la sonrisa en el rostro.- Oh, princesita, mejor ve congelando ese lago.

- ¿Por qué?- Murmuró ella, incapaz de comprender lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del joven.

- ¡Te va a faltar tierra para correr!- Gritó él, cogiendo su bastón e invocando unas cuantas bolas de nieve. Elsa chilló, aunque el chillido se camufló en una risa mientras correteaba por el lago, logrando congelar el lago mientras se hacía con un arsenal de bolas de nieve.

Jack se tomó un segundo para observarla, sonriendo. Estaba logrando su objetivo.

Estaba consiguiendo que dominara el miedo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El invierno comenzaba a remitir en el reino de Arendell. Tras varias semanas de fuertes ventiscas y de no ver el sol, se veía en los brotes de los árboles que la primavera comenzaba a asomarse.

Menos en una apartada zona del bosque, donde dos jóvenes parecían competir por ver quién era capaz de construir un invierno más eterno en el lugar.

Elsa se sentía muy cómoda cuando estaba junto a Jack. Ansiaba encontrar un espacio para escapar y ser, por una vez, ella misma. No podía compartir su secreto con nadie más aparte de él. Y no solo compartía su poder y capacidad de crear hielo. Con Jack, parecía ser capaz hasta de compartir sus miedos.

Por eso se detuvo al ver el verde brote en uno de sus árboles, resistiendo a ser congelado por la escarcha que había crecido a su alrededor.

- ¿Vas a irte cuando acabe el invierno?- Preguntó ella, de golpe, brusca. La nieve pareció detenerse en el aire, flotando y desafiando a la gravedad. El joven peliblanco sonrió, aunque su sonrisa no estaba cargada de emoción como otras veces.

- Bueno, puede que un tiempo…- Comentó, desviando la mirada hacia las montañas que rodeaban el reino de la joven. Extendió su brazo y señaló uno de los más altos picos.- ¿La nieve se funde ahí arriba en verano?

Elsa frunció el ceño, desconcertada.

- No… al menos que yo sepa.

Jack sonrió.

- Entonces, no tengo por qué irme para siempre. Puede que tengamos que cambiar nuestro punto de encuentro, pero nada más.

Aquello pareció calmar a la joven, que dejó que la emoción la sobrecogiera y, sin darse cuenta, una serie de copos de nieve, como un lazo, la ató a Jack, acercándolos hasta el punto de perder el equilibrio. Elsa chilló justo al sentir que no podía mantenerse en pie, agarrando al joven en un intento de no caer.

Cayeron sobre una densa capa de nieve, que flotó a su alrededor mientras se observaban . La joven reina tumbada de espaldas, observando los azules ojos de su acompañante a medida que, de golpe, el claro parecía estar mucho más caliente que antes.

Jack sonrió, y en su pálida piel pudo verse un tono rojizo que no era corriente. Se miraron así durante un tiempo, dejando escapar ligeras risas mientras sus rostros parecían acercarse más y más…

-¿Elsa?- Se escuchó una voz más joven y melodiosa.- ¿Elsa, estás ahí? Me ha parecido oírte chillar.

Jack se detuvo, observando a la reina.

- Será mejor que te deje hablar con tu hermana.- Susurró, apartándose. Elsa de golpe sintió su corazón latiendo con locura.

- ¿Con Anna? No, por favor. No sabría qué decirle, hace mucho que no hablamos y yo…- Murmuró, desviando la vista. Se sentía agobiada, siempre había temido volver a dañar a su hermana, y nunca habían vuelto a hablar. Ni siquiera sabía cómo explicarle qué hacía en aquel lugar.

Los pasos cada vez se acercaban más. Elsa desvió la mirada un segundo, de golpe preguntándose cómo explicaría a Jack. Pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba sola en el claro.

- ¡Ajá! ¡Sí que eras tú!- Rió Anna, plantada justo frente a ella. Elsa seguía sentada en el claro, mirando alrededor desconcertada.- ¿Haciendo ángeles de nieve? ¿Esos son los deberes de una reina?

No podía entender cómo, después de tanto tiempo sin hablarse, su hermana siguiera tan animada, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Como si no le hubiera congelado la cabeza.

Sin embargo no era un buen momento para pensar aquello. Elsa tragó saliva y se incorporó, nerviosa. Apartó un poco de nieve de su vestido, volviendo a mirar a la joven.

- Bueno, sí. Necesitaba distraerme un poco.

El rostro de Anna no podía reflejar más diversión. Sus pecas parecían fusionarse a causa de la ancha sonrisa que tenía en el rostro, y, por una vez, la hermana mayor comprendió lo mucho que se había perdido al no hablar con ella.

- Bueno, entonces, su majestad, ya que estáis tan ocupada, permitidme que os aligere el trabajo.- Murmuró Anna, riendo y empujando a su hermana de nuevo al suelo. Elsa rió, sorprendida, y comenzó a jugar mientras su hermana se tumbaba a su lado, formando ángeles en la superficie nevada. Pero luego recordo que aquel ser la habia abandonado, sin decir nada. Su hermana seguia jugando con ella y ella sonreia pero por dentro sentia un vacion inmenso y creia que nisiquiera el amor que sentia por su hermana lo podia llenar.

-Te consideraba mas que un amigo.- Le contesto Elsa

-Yo tambien - dijo el mientras se acerca a ella y trataba de coger sus manos pero ella las alejo bruscamente.

-Te fuiste- susurro

-Y me arrepiento de eso, llevo cuatro años arrepintiendome.

-Y yo llevo tres inviernos esperandote aqui.

-Querras decir cuatro , hoy estas aqui.

-Tres, hoy estoy aqui por que necesitaba sacar el estres, no esperaba encontrarte, llevo un año haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por olvidarte y justo cuando estoy llegando a la meta, apareces.

Observe como Jack se alejaba de mi y su rostro proyectaba un terror inmenso- Por favor, no hagas eso. Te encontre, la unica persona que me puede entender, no me olvides por favor.

-Tu creaste tu destino en el momento que desapareciste y no me volviste a buscar.- Elsa comenza a caminar hacia su castillo.

Jack corrio hacia ella- Elsie por fav-

-¡REINA ELSA DE ARRENDELL! Que no se te olvide. Y mirame a los ojos ahora por que sera la ultima vez que me veras observarte.

-Elsa, por favor recuerdame, Jack Frost, no olvides mi nombre.

-Jack Frost no existe- Al decir aquellas palabras Elsa se desmallo y Jack corrio hacia ella para aguantarla pero su cuerpo lo traspaso. En ese momento Jack se dio cuenta de que Elsa, el amor de su vida, jamas recordara haberlo conocido.

Todo fue su culpa por haber huido aquella noche hace cuatro años y tendra que pagar al recordar que la unica persona que es como el decidio olvidarlo por un error que el cometio.

Todo fue por no avisarle que la volveria a buscar

Por no decirle que siempre la tendria en mente

Por no decirle Te amo


	4. No puede ser

No puede ser

* * *

><p>Elsa desperto en su cama, sentia que algo le faltaba pero no sabia que era. Ella llevaba ese sentimiento desde hace tres meses pero jamas lograba recordar que era lo que su corazon tanto extrañaba. Habian veces en las que no queria salir de su cuarto por que se sentia deprimida, otras veces lograba salir y se olvidaba un rato de aquella sensacion al estar con Anna, pero al estar sola el sentimiento la volvia a arrazar.<p>

Elsa se levanto y camino hasta el espejo de su cuarto y se quedo mirandose un rato. "Siento como que una parte de mi me fue arrebatada" Cerro los ojos y respiro profundo, no habia tiempo para estar pensando en cosas totalmente irrelelvantes. Hace tres meses que ella ha buscado la causa de su soledad interior pero sigue sin saber que es.

Abrio los ojos y sonrio al espejo, tenia que admirar el bello dia que habia delante de ella. Dio la vuela y camino hasta su balon para mirar el exterior. Vio como el sol rsaltaba el agua azul del reino y pudo oler el maravilloso olor de los arboles del comtemplo cada una de las cosas que habia alli exepto por un chico de cabello blanco que volaba por encima de ella tratando de llamar su atencion. El volaba deseperado por encima de ella y trataba de tocarla pero cada vez que lo intentaba habia como una pared invisible que lo alejaba y el ya no lo podia soportar.

Jack llevaba tres meses tratando de llamar su atencion y todavia no lo logra, cada vez que siente las ganas de rendirse se ve a si mismo intentando nuevamente y eso le da ganas de gritar hasta que sus cuerdas vocales se desgarren y llorar hasta que no queden mas lagrimas.

Jack vio como ella entraba de nuevo al castillo y la persiguio. Le molestaba el tener que perseguirla pero no era como que ella lo podia ver. Tenia que seguir tratando, hasta que recordara.

_"Elsie"_ - Elsa paro de caminar y miro hacia atras. No vio a nadie. Sigui caminando tratando de ignorar lo que acababa de escuchar.

_"El amor verdadero fluye como el agua"_- Giro bruscamente buscando al poseedor de aquella voz pero seguia sin ver a nadie. Miro hacia todos lados y es cuando volvio a ocurrir.

_"He notado que no confias mucho en tus poderes."_

_"¿Tanto me observas?-dijo ella juguetonamente pero observo como el volvia a mirar el lago un poco sonrojado, entonces ella se puso seria.- ¿Desde cuando me observas?"_- Elsa se tiro al suelo de rodillas. Ya no era una sola voz, eran dos y una de las voces la reconocia. ¿Como puede ser? ¿Signofica que son recuerdos? Imposible, esa no podia ser su voz. Se levanto del suelo y sigui caminando, solo que esta vez, fuera del castillo.

_"Contestame ¿quien eres?"_

_"¿Yo? Un viajero ambulante, seducido por el invierno repentino de este lago.- Sonrió él, divertido."_

Elsa agarro su cabeza mientras se recostaba de un arbol. Queria que esto parara, pero a la misma vez queria que siguiera por que por primera ve en tres meses, sentia que estaba completa. Y ese sentimiento venian de estos "recuerdos".

_"¿Te estás riendo de mí?- Preguntó él, mirando maliciosamente a la joven. Ella negó, todavía con la sonrisa en el rostro.- Oh, princesita, mejor ve congelando ese lago."_

_"¡Te va a faltar tierra para correr!- Gritó él, cogiendo su bastón e invocando unas cuantas bolas de nieve. Elsa chilló, aunque el chillido se camufló en una risa mientras correteaba por el lago, logrando congelar el lago mientras se hacía con un arsenal de bolas de nieve."_

Jack vio como Elsa caminaba hacia el bosque y eso lo intrigo totalmente. La siguio hasta que vio que se recosto de un arbol aguantando su cabeza.- ¡Elsa!- Volo hasta donde ella estaba pero obviamente ella no sabia que el estaba ahi.

_"¿Vas a irte cuando acabe el invierno?- Preguntó ella, de golpe, brusca. La nieve pareció detenerse en el aire, flotando y desafiando a la gravedad. El joven peliblanco sonrió, aunque su sonrisa no estaba cargada de emoción como otras veces."_

Elsa se preguntaba quien era ese chico y por que sentia gran afecto pero tambine odio hacia el. Jamas lo habia visto, pero si eso era cierto, ¿por que sentia que era real?

_"Te consideraba mas que un amigo"_ - ¿Por que siento que no quiero recordar esta parte?

_"Te fuiste"_

_"Y me arrepiento de eso, llevo cuatro años arrepintiendome."_

_"Y yo llevo tres inviernos esperandote aqui."_

_"Querras decir cuatro , hoy estas aqui."_

_"Tres, hoy estoy aqui por que necesitaba sacar el estres, no esperaba encontrarte, llevo un año haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por olvidarte y justo cuando estoy llegando a la meta, apareces."_

_"Observe como Jack se alejaba de mi y su rostro proyectaba un terror inmenso- Por favor, no hagas eso. Te encontre, la unica persona que me puede entender, no me olvides por favor."_

_"Tu creaste tu destino en el momento que desapareciste y no me volviste a buscar"_

Jack observo a Elsa caminar hacia el lago donde se conocieron, pero tambien ese lago que trajo una maldicion terrible a su vida.

Los pensamientos de Elsa cambiaron de curso, a un momento muy lejano.

_"Escuche una voz en el castillo de la montaña del norte"_

_"¿Quien eres"_

_"Senti una mano en mi mejilla pero no habia nadie alli"_

¿Por que esta pasando esto? No entiendo nada, ¿quien es ese chico de pelo blanco?

_"Camine hasta el sobre de donde habia salido aquel conejo magico"_

¿Que puede ser tan terrible que he decidido olvidar?

_"Miró, nerviosa, la superficie cristalina del lago, con la luna reflejándose justo en el centro. El viento había dejado de soplar, lo que convertía el lago en un espejo perfecto. De pronto, los recuerdos de su pasado volvieron a ella, deslizándose por el lago con aquel ser que aparecio por una noche y desaparecio tal y como llego."_

Miro el lago que estaba enfrente suyo y puso un pie encima de el.

_"Recordaba haber visto a aquel ser volando afuera de su ventana mientras el conejo de nieve se desacia en su mano. Recordaba como el le dijo que la primera vez que la vio fue cuando huyo por primera vez e intentaba aislarse y recordaba como el le dijo que la escucho cantar y que en la parte que dijo "se fue la chica ideal" el penso "ella se ve demasiado perfecta e ideal para mi"_

Sonrio al ver el agua congelarse bajo sus pies. Luego miro hacia arriba y vio una montaña. Recordaba algo sobre ella.

_"¿Vas a irte cuando acabe el invierno?- Preguntó ella, de golpe, brusca. La nieve pareció detenerse en el aire, flotando y desafiando a la gravedad. El joven peliblanco sonrió, aunque su sonrisa no estaba cargada de emoción como otras veces."_

_"Bueno, puede que un tiempo…- Comentó, desviando la mirada hacia las montañas que rodeaban el reino de la joven. Extendió su brazo y señaló uno de los más altos picos.- ¿La nieve se funde ahí arriba en verano"_

_"No… al menos que yo sepa."_

_"Entonces, no tengo por qué irme para siempre. Puede que tengamos que cambiar nuestro punto de encuentro, pero nada más."_

Elsa miro la montaña una vez mas hasta que comenzo a correr hacia ella. Jack la vio desde el cielo y la sigui tratando de descubrir que era lo que le estaba pasando. No una vez en tres mese ella habia salido del castillo y ahora, frente a sus ojos, corria hacia la montaña que el le habia sugerido para encontrarse. Era imposible que ella recordara, ¿O no?

_"¿Elsa?- Se escuchó una voz más joven y melodiosa.- ¿Elsa, estás ahí? Me ha parecido oírte chillar."_

Elsa estaba parada encima de la montaña tratando de recordar algo mas, ¿quien era ese chico? esa era la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza.

_"¿Yo? Un viajero ambulante, seducido por el invierno repentino de este lago.- Sonrió él, divertido."_

Volvio a recordar esa escena. Ella sonrio y sin saberlo respondio a la nada.

-No me vengas con rodeos, estas tratando con una reina, respondeme.- Jack se puso enfrente de ella y se sorprendio al escuchar lo que ella le habia dicho tiempo atras cuando el no queria decirle su nombre.

_"Bueno, su majestad, soy J- F-.- Dijo, haciendo una reverencia"_

Acababa de decir su nombre pero sono totalmente distorsionado en la mente de Elsa

-¿Quien eres? - Volvio a hablar a la nada mientras se sentaba en la nieve.

Jack la miro sabiendo que que ella no hablaba con el, ella no lo podia ver. Se sento a su lado esperando alguna reaccion.

_"Basta de reverencias, ¿por que me has pedido que viniera al lago?"_

_"Te dije, me senti seducido por cuan hermoso se ve el invierno en este lago y decidi compartir tal belleza con otra belleza mas, quiero ver cual de las dos se opaca ante la hermosura de la otra."_

Elsa se dio cuenta de que habia dibujado en la nieve al chico pero se sentia desconcertada por que no sabia quien era.

Todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Jack era incertidumbre, si ella no se acordaba de el ¿como lo pudo haber dibujado?

-¿Elsie?

_"Elsie por fav-"_

_"¡REINA ELSA DE ARRENDELL! Que no se te olvide. Y mirame a los ojos ahora por que sera la ultima vez que me veras observarte."_

_"Elsa, por favor recuerdame, Jack Frost, no olvides mi nombre."_

Ella abrio los ojos completamente, ¿Jack Frost? En ese justo momento recordo.

_"Luego ella cogio el sobre y miro la parte de alfrente de este. "_

_"Ella observo la firma por un rato"_

_"Y luego todo comenzo con solo esas dos palabras."_

_"¿Jack Frost?"_

_"Jack Frost...- recordaba haber visto a aquel ser volando afuera de su ventana mientras el conejo de nieve se desacia en su mano."_

_"Bueno, su majestad, soy Jack Frost."_

_"Elsa se sentía muy cómoda cuando estaba junto a Jack. Ansiaba encontrar un espacio para escapar y ser, por una vez, ella misma. No podía compartir su secreto con nadie más aparte de él. Y no solo compartía su poder y capacidad de crear hielo. Con Jack, parecía ser capaz hasta de compartir sus miedos."_

_"Jack Frost no existe- Al decir aquellas palabras Elsa se desmallo y Jack corrio hacia ella para aguantarla pero su cuerpo lo traspaso. En ese momento Jack se dio cuenta de que Elsa, el amor de su vida, jamas recordara haberlo conocido. "_

Elsa miro la mano que estaba sobre la de ella. Miro hacia el lado y lo vio, luego de una eternidad segun ella.

-¿Jack?- El le sonrio y la abraza, ella no se aparto y en ese momento se arrepintio de siquiera querer olvidarlo. No importaba el que el se haya ido, no importaba que ella fuera reina, no importaba nada por que el estaba ahi.

-Me volviste a observar- Dijo el abrazandola mas fuerte.

-Y no volvere a dejar de hacerlo- Ellos se quedaron asi, abrazando, por un rato hasta que sientieron la necesidad de observarse.

Los ojos de Jack se aguaron al observa el rostro de Elsa. Cuanto tiempo habia pasado el tratando de que ella lo volviera a observar, con aquella sonrisa en su cara. Entonces le dijo lo que le habia querido decir desde hace tanto tiempo.

- Te amo.

Jack desperto y observo a su alrededor. Se habia dormido nuevamente en el balcon de Elsa. Se levanto y observo hacia adentro, la vio a ella mirandose en el espejo mientras se arreglaba. El sonrio y entro.

-Elsa, ¿como estas?- Dijo abrazandola por detras, pero al hacerlo solo traspaso su cuerpo.

Elsa no lo miro, solo camino atravez de el hacia el balcon. Jack la miro con duda y siguiendola hata el balon se acordo.

-Todo fue un sueño

* * *

><p>Este es el fin de la historia, sé que me tarde mucho y a pesar de eso me van a querer matar. Perdonen por hacerles esto, sé que les di esperanzas y luego se las arrebate pero había querido hacer una historia sin un final feliz.<p>

Lo sé, lose, deben estar buscando mi dirección en estos momentos para matarme, pero asi era como la quería terminar, tienen suerte de que no la deje en el capítulo anterior.

Comenten sus insultos de muerte si quieren, porque sé que tienen ganas de hacerlo.

Como sea, gracias por leer la historia, espero que a pesar de todo les haya gustado.

De nuevo, perdonen por haberles roto el corazón pero no todo en la vida es "Happily ever after

- Chuito


End file.
